The First Step
by Rin-neechan
Summary: It takes any two people to make a baby, but it takes two great people to make doting parents.


I've recently gotten back into my first ever anime (besides Pokemon...) DragonBall Z and remembered how incredibly awesome and hot Vegeta is. So I did some writing and this is what I got. Special thanks to TheInsane for helping me edit, catch errors, and for honest invaluable critique. Your help is always appreciated, thanks so much!

------------------

Bulma was laying in her bed, trying to fall asleep but there was too much on her mind from all that had been going on recently. She didn't have many people to talk to about it either. Who would believe her if she said that her son came from the future to help them protect the Earth from certain destruction, and had just gone back to set things right in his own timeline just that same afternoon? Nobody, that's who.

Trunks described the future he came from as hell, because of Dr. Gero's androids destroying everything. All her friends were dead, and he was constantly hunted by them, unable to beat them, but only able to hide, living in fear. Bulma was all her son had left in that timeline. Trunks had told her that she wouldn't change a bit as the years went on. Bulma couldn't see how that was remotely possible. Under the circumstances by which she was living, any other woman would go insane. Having your home and everything you worked for destroyed, all your friends and family dead, and being a single mother would be too much stress on any other woman. She had no idea how she did it, and how Trunks became such a fine young adult under that life style. That kid that still counts his blessings even when all seems to have been lost. She didn't want that life for her son. She wanted her little baby Trunks to grow up strong and happy, without a worry in the world. Raising her baby alone also concerned her.

Vegeta worried her. He died in Trunks' timeline before he was old enough to remember his father. Vegeta didn't like having his picture taken, so he wasn't in any of the family photos either. So Trunks really was seeing his father for the very first time when he first came to the past. He was alive now, thank goodness, but they were far from a normal family. Vegeta and Bulma slept in separate rooms, didn't talk much, and Vegeta rarely did anything to help her with Trunks. She knew he cared though. She remembered Gohan telling her about how Vegeta lost it when Trunks was killed by Cell, and charged him like a madman looking for vengence. There's no way he would've done that if he didn't care. She knew he didn't value life, but he cared for his child. That's good for a start.

Bulma had to admit, it was a fling and Trunks was a complete surprise. But she had no regrets. Not one. From being with Vegeta, to having Trunks. She knew what she was doing and all of it felt right. And one thing her mother always said was that if it feels right, it probably is. Now she just wanted to make things work to give her son the best life possible. It consumed her thoughts and actions completely, but she didn't want to do it alone. She wanted Vegeta to be there for his son and for her as well. She wanted to call him a husband. She wanted everything to be O.K.

Bulma got up from her bed and walked towards Vegeta's room. It was three in the morning so he was probably asleep, and would probably be angry at her for waking him, but she needed him to know what she wanted. She turned his doorknob slowly so it wouldn't make too much noise and pushed the door open a crack. She peeked in and saw Vegeta's bed empty. It was unmade, so he was awake as well. She entered the room and saw him standing by the window.

"Vegeta?" She said as she walked in and shut the door behind her. Vegeta didn't move or respond, so she assumed he didn't hear her. She made her way closer and stood behind him.

"Are you alright?" She asked louder this time.

"What do you want?" Vegeta said, turning his head over his shoulder to glance at her but not turning his body.

"I can't sleep, so I wanted to talk for a while." Again, Vegeta didn't answer so she went on.

"I've been thinking about Trunks, and well..." Bulma didn't know where to start so she stopped to think and Vegeta cut her off.

"I don't care. Just leave."

"Vegeta, I don't want to hear it. You do care. Alright? So, drop your attitude. This is our son we're talking about. I had to raise him alone in the future and I don't want to do that this time. I don't know how I did it then, but this time, I don't have to. This time, we have an opportunity to do things right, and we should make the best of it. I want to give our son a better life than constantly living in fear and hopelessness. I want to give him that chance, but I want you to do it with me. I think we'll become better parents for him if we work together. Please, Vegeta."

Bulma was surprised at how calmly she said all that. Usually, if Vegeta cut her off or was rude, she would respond with a quick remark that would only worsen things. She considered her calmness this time as a blessing. She wasn't going to get through to him by yelling, that would only make him more angry.

She waited for him to shoot a sarcastic comment back at her, but it didn't come. She kept watching him closely and found that he was easing up. He let out a loud sigh, dropped his shoulders from their tense grip on the windowsill and lowered his head.

"No son of mine is going to be a weakling. I will begin training him when he's old enough."

"Come on, Vegeta. Let's get some sleep." Bulma said as she yawned a little and turned walked around the other side of Vegeta's bed and got in. Vegeta got in beside her and they both took a moment to make themselves comfortable.

Vegeta fell asleep almost instantly since all that was off his mind, on top of his fatigue from the Cell games the other day, it made sense. Bulma was satisfied with his answer of wanting to train Trunks. Vegeta's signs of affection were always indirect, and they always would be. She had grown to know the difference between one of his snichy remarks, and a compliment, though nobody else knew him well enough to see it. To Saiyans, everything was about strength. It was all that mattered to them, and Vegeta was no exception. Wanting to make their son stronger was his way of saying that he cared as opposed to making him a heartless fighting machine, as it would sound to anybody else.

Not wanting to stay awake any longer, Bulma shut her eyes and thought that having Vegeta with her, as a father to their son was just the first step. Being a husband and wife would have to come next.

-------------------------

So yeah, that's it.


End file.
